On Tuesday, Luis walked to a toy store in the morning and, after browsing for 30 minutes, decided to buy a race car for $4.32. Luis handed the salesperson $7.39 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Luis received. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Luis received $3.07 in change.